In today's society people are becoming more and more stressed due to increased pace in life. Some of the stress is related to increased use of the brain at relatively high wave frequencies such as when a person is agitated. The injuries and reduced quality of life related to stress could be reduced if people could improve their ability to control the brain wave frequencies so that the brain operates more at lower brain wave frequencies. There is a need for an effective and stimulating way of learning to control the brain wave frequencies to, among other things, lower the stress level.